


The Heir

by circe81



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Based after S7, Cousins, Dany POV, F/M, GOT S8 has nothing to do with this story, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon marries Arya, Jon marries Dany, Jonrya Week 2020, Pregnancy, not Daenerys friendly, not jonerys friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circe81/pseuds/circe81
Summary: Years after defeating the Night King and Cersei, Dany awaits the birth of her much-needed heir alone.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Arya Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 182
Collections: Jonrya Week





	The Heir

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer-I wrote the majority of this story after S7 so that's why it follows show canon up to that point and is nothing like S8. The story was just sitting around on my computer for almost 3 years and I wasn't sure if I'd ever post it, especially for S8, but I wanted to post 2 stories for Jonarya Week. I hope you enjoy it!

As the sun rose in King’s Landing, Daenerys woke to an empty bed. It was not surprising, despite being married to Jon for years, she had long grown accustomed to it. The first time they laid together on the boat to White Harbor all those years ago, he left for his cabin shortly after. It would not do if he was found in her bed. Once they were married, he stayed until she was asleep and then left her chambers. Any man she welcomed to her bed after Jon shunned it, were soon kicked out after the deed was done. She could trust that her handmaidens would stay silent but the same could not be said for anyone else. The servants at the Red Keep were quick to tell all who listened that their King never shared the Queen’s chamber for an entire night before he abandoned it entirely. And that he preferred walking to the Godswood and staying there for hours than being in the Queen's company. Before, when he cared for her feelings, he always reassured her that it had nothing to do with her, it was just very hard for him to find rest. She resigned herself to the knowledge that any rest he could find would happen in his room, alone, and just a few hours at a time. 

All that was before his second marriage, she thought to herself bitterly. When the topic of him taking another wife came up due to her inability to conceive an heir after 3 years of marriage, he was fiercely against it. She and Tyrion had fought him tooth and nail for over a year for it. His refusal was not due to any love or loyalty for her, any kind feelings he once had for her were lost years ago. He refused because he did not want to have another wife to deal with. He never said it aloud but she knew what he meant. After months of fighting and getting nowhere with him, Daenerys began to accept the fact that the second Targaryen reign began and ended with her. 

“Your Grace, are you awake?” Missandei called from outside her door. 

“Yes, you may enter.” 

Missandei rushed in and pulled a dress from her wardrobe for Daenerys to wear.

“You must hurry and dress, Your Grace, the servants are saying the Queen Consort went into labor last night.”

“What? Why was I not informed? Why was I not called for?” Daenerys asked in shock.

“I do not know, Your Grace, I just heard this morning.”

Dressing quickly, Daenerys walked with Missandei and a knight of the Queensguard following to the other side of Maegor’s Holdfast where the girl’s rooms were at. Her mind raced with the thought that today she’d finally have an heir. Not the one she wanted but she had no other choice than to accept him with open arms at this point. Turning into the corridor she saw Tyrion speaking to Lord Seaworth before her presence had been announced. Her Lord Hand looked uneasy when he noticed her. Excusing himself from Seaworth, he walked towards her.

“Your Grace, good morning. I am surprised to see that you are here.” Tyrion said as he spared a quick look at Missandei.

“And why would you be surprised? The Heir to the Iron Throne will be born this day. Though no one chose to inform me when the girl went into labor last night. Why is that Lord Hand?” She asked

Tyrion sighed as he looked around, “Your Grace if you would please follow me.” 

He led her to a smaller room away from the girl’s bedchamber. Taking a deep breath, he began.

“Dany, I was going to tell you myself this morning. Her Grace went into labor late last night, you had already gone to bed. There was no reason to wake you.”

“No reason to wake me? That child is my heir, that is more than enough reason to wake me! You didn’t notify me but I’m sure Lord Seaworth was quick to inform Jon the moment he was aware she was in labor.”

Tyrion looked away from her at that.

“No.” Rubbing his head as if it pained him, he looked up and said “His Grace was with her when the birthing pains began.”

“He was with her? Of course, he was with her. Gods forbid if Jon is too far from his precious ‘Little Sister’. And let me guess, he told you not to notify me.” Daenerys laughed bitterly.

“His Grace didn’t want to disturb you.”

“Oh yes, he didn’t want to disturb me. How considerate.” 

Tyrion’s frustration got away from him then.

“Daenerys, what were you going to do? Wipe the sweat from her brow? Hold her hand? Right now, Arya is giving birth to the heir the Kingdom so desperately needs. We need this child, YOU need this child to avoid a war over succession. That’s why WE pushed him to take another wife. And let’s be honest Daenerys, do you really want to be in the room were Jon’s child is being born to another woman? Let Arya have this child in peace and then fight with Jon about it later ”

Closing her eyes, Daenerys calmed herself before responding.

“I want to be notified the moment the child is born.”

“Yes, of course.” 

“And I want to see him as soon as possible. I may not be the child’s mother but he is my heir too, not just Jon’s. We have a coregency, remind HER of that.”

“Yes, Your Grace. And Her Grace is aware of that but… I will remind her.”

“Good. Jon was supposed to hold court today, correct? Hear petitions of the smallfolk?” she continued without a response. “I assume my husband will want to stay by her side. I’ll hold court today in his stead.”

“Actually, Your Grace, that will not be necessary. Though I’m sure his His Grace would appreciate the gesture, Lord Seaworth has already sent out the announcement that audiences with the King would be canceled.”

“Of course they canceled it, why wouldn’t they?” Daenerys sneered. ”No one wants to hear judgments from the Mad Queen. My children died protecting those ungrateful people and all I receive is their scorn while they praise Jon as their hero.”

“That was not it, Your Grace. If you would recall, we have a meeting with the Warden of the South and Lords of the Reach today.”

Daenerys closed her eyes, with the news of the babe’s imminent arrival she forgot about that dreaded meeting with the Hightowers.

“Yes, of course. Well, if I am not needed I shall attend to other matters of the state.” 

Daenerys called Missandei to her as she walked out of the room.

“I shall break my fast alone in my solar. Keep me informed of any news about the babe, I want to know immediately.”

“Yes, Your Grace.” Missandei bowed and called for a servant.

Arriving at her solar, Daenerys sat down at her desk and laid her head in her hands. Tyrion was right, she didn’t want to be in the room when Arya delivered, but not just for the reason he thought. Yes, the fact that a plain Northern girl brought peace and happiness to Jon while she had only given him misery still infuriated her after all this time but there was more to it. Arya was able to do what she could not- have a child. All of her children were dead and she could have no more. 

For three years, she drank countless bitter concoctions, rubbed ointment all over her body, changed her diet, any and every possible remedy known to create life in her womb, she tried. The pressure of trying to get with child made an already tense relationship between her and Jon even worse. By then, he only came to her bed when the Maester thought she was most fertile, never seeking her out for his own pleasure. She was so desperate to conceive that she even accepted Daario and a few others into her bed when a healer Tyrion sent for from Essos doubted that she was the issue. But it didn’t work, no seed from Jon or any other man ever took root in her womb. She practically tortured herself trying to give the Realm an heir and it was for naught. And that made Arya’s ease at getting with child, Jon’s child, so much more painful for her. 

Daenerys knew it was best for her to keep looking forward, not dwell on the past, but she couldn’t help but think of what that led to this moment. She felt as though she should have been able to terms with everything that passed but she couldn’t. Since she was informed that the girl was with child, the sinking feeling in her stomach got worse as everyone else grew more and more excited.

She knew bar Jon and the girl, no one was happier than Tyrion. He was just so pleased that one of his grand schemes worked out as planned even though he tried to hide his excitement for her benefit. While Daenerys had given up on Jon taking a second bride after more than a year of arguing in favor of it, Tyrion had one last card to play to get Jon to agree and he played it well. Even Daenerys didn’t see it coming. To this day, she wondered if having Jon take a second wife, a Northern wife, was part of Tyrion’s plan once a coregency was agreed upon long ago at Winterfell. 

The Lords of North never forgave Jon for bending the knee as he did. When Daenerys arrived with Jon in Winterfell to fight the army of the dead, he was considered a traitor and unwelcomed in his half-brother’s kingdom. His decision to support Daenerys was not accepted. She knew now that she didn’t help the situation with her refusal to acknowledge Robb Stark as the last Stark King and by her insistence that Westeros could only prosper under Targaryen rule. They accused her of being the very same as those she spoke out against, that she didn’t want to break the wheel to help people. She wanted to break the wheel only once she was on top so no one would be left to rebel against her as they did her father. She was infuriated by the insolence of the North. She had stopped her conquest of Westeros and went North with her forces to save them because as their rightful Queen, she had to protect her people. “Her people” gave her nothing but scorn. The lack of respect and gratitude from them ate at her and her resentment of the North grew. Jon was severely affected by their animosity and the burgeoning relationship between them suffered dearly by the reception they had received. He became distant and closed off with her. She was angry with him that he wasn’t more forceful with the Northern Lords in defending her. Only the news of the Wall falling tabled all discussions about Jon’s fate in the North. 

The North was in disarray after that. Despite all their planning for the war, no one had prepared for or even considered the Wall falling. Daenerys took it as an opportunity to gain their support. To have her Dothraki and Unsullied soldiers fighting side by side with the Northerners, she could show them that she was nothing like Cersei Lannister or Robert Baratheon. The Dothraki fell quickly though. Most even before the real fighting began, common Westerosi childhood illnesses and the cold taking them. The Unsullied lasted longer but they were not prepared to fight in the cold, icy terrain of the North and were easily slaughtered. They tried to burn as many of the dead as they could but many of her men returned to fight for the Night King. 

Her two remaining children were her last chance to protect her kingdom and gain Northern loyalty. Her Viserion had been brought back by the Night King and served only him. He was the one that took down the Wall that stood for thousands of years and the North hated her even more after that. Viserion then attacked and killed Rhaegal along with a countless number of men. Drogon was able to finally take him down but at the cost of his own life.

She came to Westeros with over a hundred thousand soldiers, three dragons, and the knowledge that she was the true Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. After the War for the Dawn, only a third of her soldiers lived, all of her dragons dead, and the Targaryen claim to the Iron Throne was no longer hers. Bran Stark and Samwell Tarly had announced and presented proof that Jon Snow wasn’t the bastard son of Eddard Stark. He was her trueborn nephew, the only living son of her brother Rhaegar, and therefore the heir to the throne. A claim he did not want but could not refuse. 

The North had been devastated by the war, and even though she suffered heavy losses, Daenerys made it clear she still had enough soldiers remaining to force the North to bend the knee to her. After all she sacrificed, she was not going to let go of the North so easily. In an effort to make amends with and protect the North, Jon pursued his claim to the throne. Jon and Bran knew though that the North could not survive the aftermath of the war either on its own or under the reign of Cersei. Jon offered Daenerys a coregency, they would rule the Seven Kingdoms together. The North would give up its independence but gain more favorable trade agreements than under past rulers, lowered taxes, the Starks would once more be recognized as Lord Paramount and Warden of the North, and lastly, the promise that a Targaryen Prince would one day take a Stark bride. It was Tyrion who suggested the last term of the agreement. Jon did not wish to ever be King again, but he would take the throne to protect his beloved North. Daenerys refused at first, she came to Westeros to rule as Queen alone, she would not share power with anyone. After all, she’d been through, the people of Westeros owed her that.

Tyrion and Varys argued with her for weeks, trying to convince her that conquering the North by war would waste the soldiers she had left. She had no more dragons, her army was decimated, and her allies from Dorne, the Reach, and Iron Islands had all been defeated. She needed the men to take King’s Landing not fight for a still frozen wasteland. She also needed allies and support for her reign. Across Westeros, she was still considered a foreign Queen that brought a foreign army to invade. Jon, on the other hand, was not only the rightful heir to the throne but the man that led the war against the Night King and won. He was the Savior of Westeros, the Prince that was Promised. No one would support her claim over his. 

Then word came that Cersei’s sellswords had made it to Westeros and Daenerys had no choice but to agree to share the throne. She and Jon were married on Dragonstone to secure the alliance and he reluctantly led a combined army to King’s Landing. The battle was long and fierce but Cersei was defeated and killed. Together, she and Jon reclaimed the Iron Throne for House Targaryen and were crowned co-rulers of the Seven Kingdoms. Jon never appeared more unhappy then on the day of their joint coronation. She had hoped that once Cersei was disposed of, they could start anew but it was not meant to be. 

When Tyrion offered a Targaryen Prince for a Stark bride, she thought it would occur decades later. That a son she would one day have, would marry a child of Bran’s. The agreement was fulfilled in less than 6 years and instead of marrying a Prince, the bride got a King.

Tyrion had requested an audience with the both of them the day he announced his plan.

~~~~~~~ Two years earlier~~~~~~~~

“Your Graces, I ask for your forgiveness in advance. I know His Grace does not want this matter brought up again, but I would not be serving either of you well if I did not give it one last try.” he said.

Sighing loudly, Jon spoke “Enough Tyrion, I will hear no more of taking a second wife. We need to concentrate on finding a successor to the throne instead of this nonsense.”

“Jon, he’s not going to stop until you let him say his piece. Go ahead, Lord Hand, but if His Grace refuses, we’ll speak no more of it.” Daenerys replied. She was tired of arguing as well. She never realized before they married how stubborn Jon could be. 

“Thank you, my Queen. The fact is that your joint reign is still young and not as stable as we hope. I know you both have not agreed on a successor and if I may speak frankly, I doubt you ever will. That’s why we need an heir that cannot be refused by either of you. And that can only be a trueborn child of the King. Also, the situation with the North is still not secure. The Lord Paramount is loyal to the Iron Throne but the people of the North still whisper about their independence and it’s getting louder. We need to give them a reason to be loyal.”

“Lord Stark is loyal to Jon and Jon alone.” Daenerys huffed. “Nothing short of embargoes and sanctions will secure the North for us, but that’s not permitted, is it Jon?”

“The situation in the North is being handled, there is no need to punish them,” Jon said wearily.

“I think I have a solution for both problems. It’s time we fulfilled an agreement made when the North renounced its independence. The King should take a Stark bride. He should wed the Lady Arya Stark. Now before you dismiss the idea, hear me, please. Lady Arya is the perfect choice as Queen Consort to Jon. She’s a Stark and the North is fiercely loyal to them. She’s bright, intelligent, and resourceful. She’s well known and quite popular, the people love her across Westeros. Her valor and bravery during the War are still being praised to this day. And the North will love any child by her, even if fathered by a Targaryen King. Now, I will admit she’s a bit rough around the edges but I think the smallfolk would appreciate that.”

“You must be joking!” Daenerys exclaimed “You want Arya Stark to marry Jon? The She-Wolf of the North to be Queen Consort of the Seven Kingdoms. The mother of my heir? You must be mad. The girl is too wild by half. Jon, say something! Speak up against this madness”

Jon just sat on his chair and stayed silent.

“I know it seems absurd but have you ever really paid attention to Lady Arya, Your Grace? She does seem a little ... coarse but if you watch her, she’s a very talented and persuasive young lady. She had those hardened Northern Lords eating out of her hand when seeking support for Jon’s claim to the throne. Give her time and Arya will work her magic on King’s Landing.”

“No.” Jon finally spoke. “Arya spent so many years just trying to get home and I won’t take her from there now that she’s back. She deserves a better life than living in this hell hole.”

“Jon, Lady Arya has been home for years now. Eventually, she will have to marry and move away from Winterfell. Lord Stark has been very understanding about her situation but even he agrees that a marriage between you two would be extremely beneficial.” Tyrion explained.

Jon exploded at that. 

“What are you talking about? Have you written to Bran regarding this insane idea? I gave you no leave to do so. Does Arya know? Have you contacted her as well?” 

He began pacing the room, looking as angry and savage as his nickname “The White Wolf.”

“He is aware. I thought it best to get his opinion on the matter first. There was no point in discussing the idea with you if Lord Stark would not approve it. Lady Arya is not aware. Lord Stark and I both agreed that it would best to broach the subject with you first.”

“Lord Stark is in agreement with this?” Daenerys couldn’t believe it.

“Yes, he agrees that a Stark Queen and heir would please the North and quiet the talk of independence.”

“Well, he may be but I am not. I will not bring Arya here and sentence her to a life of misery. She deserves better than that.” Jon replied before walking out of the room.

Daenerys couldn’t help but be hurt by his response. She knew he partly blamed her for his unhappiness in King’s Landing. He blamed her that he had to be there in the first place. He was always clear that he didn’t want the crown, he took it solely to protect the North. When they were first married, Daenerys was grateful for that. She thought she would rule the rest of the Seven Kingdoms as she saw fit with little interference from him. But as time went on, Jon ended up having to take a bigger role than either planned because of her. 

It took a long time to do so, but Daenerys was finally able to admit that when it came to ruling Westeros, she was not prepared. It was nothing like Essos. She knew nothing of the people, the land, or the culture. Where once she had absolute power over the subjects, the Lords of Great Houses in Westeros found ways to circumvent her and her ideas of reform. She made many attempts to remove those that opposed her but Jon, Tyrion, and Varys always intervened and stopped her. She was Queen in her own right yet constantly felt like her every movement was watched and every decision was analyzed. She knew Tyrion and Varys were constantly checking for any signs that she was becoming like her father. There was a time she wanted to get rid of them as well but she couldn’t. She knew they both wanted the best for the realm, and more importantly, they were the only allies she had left. She also had to admit that Tyrion put great thought into his actions. He wouldn’t have recommended the girl if he didn’t believe she was their best option. 

“Tyrion, send for Arya.” 

“Your Grace?”

“You heard me, send for the girl. Jon will marry her.”

“Daenerys, you saw his reaction, Do you believe he’ll agree.”

“He will, he has to. You are right, Lord Hand. Arya is the only option for a second wife. She may have once been his younger sister but I know that Jon has never loved anyone as he loves her. And from what I recall, she loves him above all others. She will do whatever it takes to help Jon as King and protect the North. And he’ll do whatever she asks him for. Don’t waste your time trying to convince Jon, Tyrion. Convince Arya.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A knock at the door and an announcement pulled Daenerys from her thoughts. Missandei entered carrying a tray with her morning meal. 

“Would you need anything else, Your Grace?” Missandei asked as she placed the tray on the desk.

“Information. Have you heard anything else about her?”

“Not much except the King hasn’t left her side the entire time.”

“That doesn’t surprise me. He’s been the doting husband since the wedding. By the Gods, the first day she arrived at the Red Keep, he was following her around.” She remarked bitterly.

The girl arrived in King’s Landing five moon turns after Tyrion requested her presence wearing a tunic and breeches, her hair out of place, and plain, long face sweaty from riding horseback. Jon had raged at them when he found out that Arya was on her way to King’s Landing from the North, his anger palpable. Yet when he laid his eyes on his ‘little sister’, Daenerys saw an unfamiliar expression on his face, a smile. Jon had the widest smile on his face as he rushed to the girl’s horse and pulled her off the saddle into his arms. No words were exchanged, they just held each close and stared into each other's eyes. After several minutes passed by, Daenerys confirmed to herself with a heavy heart that she had made the right choice. She walked back into the Red Keep without even greeting Arya. 

She knew that she hadn’t held any part of Jon’s heart in a long time, even before they were married. Her threats to conquer the North by force killed any remaining affection he had for her. And to be honest, once she found out his true parentage, the feelings she had for him had lessened as well. She felt like he had stolen everything she had worked and sacrificed for. She had hoped that once they ruled Westeros together, things would be easier for them and they would learn to love each other. It was a foolish hope. Jon had become even more sullen and reclusive in King’s Landing, at first only participating in political matters if the North was involved. He was forced to act when Daenerys’s unpopular policies were enacted and almost started a coup. Ever since then, he had to be an intermediary between her and the people of Westeros. As he took on more duties as King, he became less and less like a husband. 

Arya was in King’s Landing for almost six moon turns before Jon announced he would take her as a second wife. Daenerys knew he had already been convinced to marry her less than a moon turn after her arrival but he had wish Arya to see firsthand what she was getting herself into. Jon would still be found brooding as he did prior to Arya’s arrival as he performed his duties as King but when he was with her, away from court, Daenerys saw a Jon she did not recognize. He could never be described as jubilant or gleeful, but in Arya’s presence, he seemed to find peace and contentment that he didn’t have before.

She also noticed a different look in Jon’s eyes that she’d had never seen directed towards her. His eyes would always follow the girl anytime she was in the room but they would grow dark with lust as he watched the girl practice in the training yard with knights or as she and Tyrion verbally sparred. Eventually, gossip began trickling in of the two not only being caught kissing passionately by servants, Queensguard, and even Lord Seaworth but that Jon had been seen going to Arya’s room at night and not leaving until almost daybreak. Tyrion and Davos both began pushing strenuously for the betrothal announcement by then. Missandei told her the maids heard Jon denying he had done anything but sleep in Arya’s room and he had not dishonored her in such a way. The fear that Lady Arya may not make it to the Sept a maid was great. There was concern that the smallfolk would not accept a second Queen quite so easily, but having a heavily pregnant bride at the wedding would definitely be too much. 

The first wedding ceremony was small and private in front of the weirwood tree sapling Jon had planted himself when they took the Red Keep. Only the bride, groom, Lord Stark, Lady Sansa, and a few men from the North in attendance. The second ceremony done in the Faith of the Seven was more extravagant. Daenerys was required to attend so all could see that she supported the marriage. She hated every minute of it. From the ceremony to the feast and then the bedding, there were as many eyes on her as on the newlywed couple. She kept her mask on and didn’t falter. When the two left for the bedding, Daenerys excused herself from the festivities. She couldn’t keep up the facade anymore. 

Jon and Arya left for Dragonstone the next morning. Daenerys was grateful for that, the last thing she needed was to finally catch the two in a passionate embrace. The plan was for the couple to stay a full moon’s turn on the island but after a little over a fortnight, Jon was required to return. She thought nothing could be worse than seeing Jon smile and be at peace just by the girl’s presence, it made her heart feel heavy and sorrowful. 

Daenerys had hoped her meetings with the Lords would keep her distracted but as Hightower and Tyrion went back and forth about the price of grain, her mind wandered back to the girl and her child. Even though they were only a few halls apart, they barely saw each other except for formal events of court. The last time she saw her was a fortnight ago as Arya was walking towards the Godswood.The sight of Arya’s protruding belly stopped her in her tracks. The few times prior they had seen one another, Arya had chosen to wear dresses that hid her pregnancy not accentuate it. She could not say it for certain but Daenerys had an inkling that the girl did not speak or bring attention to the pregnancy in her company out of consideration for her. She knew Jon was thrilled that Arya was carrying his child but he was quiet about his excitement. He barely spoke of the babe in front of her unless Tyrion or Davos brought it up. Even the announcement to the realm that Queen Consort was carrying the heir to the throne was more subdued than one would expect.

Of course, once the child was born, there would be celebrations and tourneys in his honor across the kingdom that she would be expected to participate and appear joyous at. Tyrion had made it clear that there must not be any doubt that Arya’s child is heir to the Iron Throne and Targaryen legacy. Even the smallest amount of apprehension or skepticism would leave the door wide open for a succession crisis. She honestly didn’t know how she would handle making speeches about how happy she was that her husband had a child with another woman.

Seeing Missandei enter the room brought her attention back to the manner at hand. Tyrion was trading barbs with the Lords over some of the policies she had once enacted, most that had already been repealed by Jon. She knew then that nothing would be agreed upon today. The Lords were just buying time until the meeting was adjourned and could reconvene at another time. Preferably with the King. Wanting to save everyone’s time, mostly hers, she stood up and ended the meeting. 

“Your Grace, I do not…”

“It’s enough for today, my Lord Hand. I think it’s wise if we tabled negotiations for a day or two. My Lords.” She left the room without a look back. “Any news?”

“It should not be long now. One of the servants taking linens from the room said that the Queen Consort has begun to push. She’s of such a small stature though and laboring for so long, that the Maester is concerned for her.” Missandei reported.

“By the Gods, please let that child survive.” She knew she shouldn’t care but couldn’t help but ask, “And Jon?”

“No one outside of her rooms has seen him. He hasn’t left her side since he went to her last night.”

Daenerys’s concern was for the child and its wellbeing. She needed the child to be born healthy and hale above everything… and anyone… else. But there was no doubt in her mind that if there was any choice to be made, Jon would pick Arya over the child. 

“And you are certain that the Maester understands the importance of the child? He knows that the child must live at all costs?” 

“Yes, Your Grace, he is most definitely aware that the child’s survival is of the utmost importance. He knows what must be done.” Missandei looked away for a moment before continuing, “But that does not change the fact that Jon is in the room with her. If he thinks anything is not going as it should, he would be quick to action.”

“By the Gods, Missandei, it’s not like I ordered to Maester to kill her. I do not want any harm to come to the girl. I just need to ensure that should the babe’s life be at risk, the Maester makes saving him the priority.”

“Of course, Your Grace.”

“Go now, see if there is any news.”

Dismissed, Missandei left Daenerys to her thoughts, something she needed to avoid and quickly regretted sending her handmaiden away. As much as she tried to give the appearance that it bothered her none that her husband was in love and married to another, it was tearing her up inside. And truth be told, she wasn’t jealous over Jon loving the she-wolf. It was the fact that the girl was loved in a way that Daenerys had never experienced once in her life and not only by her husband. Drogo had come to care for her but not in the same way. And it was clear that Jon wasn’t the only one to feel strongly for the Arya. 

The plain, long-faced, dark-haired girl from the North commanded attention from men that was only rivaled by herself. Even her own Lord Hand had a special place in his heart for Arya. The young Lord Dayne of Starfall, who was once thought to be a likely suitor for the girl, always had looks of longing in his eyes when he was in the Queen Consort’s presence. And if Dayne still carried a flame for the girl, the Baratheon Bastard was consumed by an inferno.

Legitimized as a reward for his efforts and loyalty during the war, Gendry was the only thorn in Jon’s side. They fought and struggled side by side to defeat the Night King but any sense of brotherhood was quickly pushed away when the knowledge of how each man truly felt about the Stark girl was brought to light. 

Arya loved Gendry and probably would have married him had Jon not needed her. And Daenerys knew that the fact Arya cared for another man almost as much as she cared for him ate away at Jon, especially whenever the Storm Lord came to court. For Jon, there was no one else that could have his love like Arya did. Just the idea of a rival for her love and affection brought out a possessiveness in him that no one had seen coming. Arya was quick to soothe him even though she refused to give up her friendship with Gendry. 

And if that wasn't enough, the girl had the love of the smallfolk. How the commoners adored their Northern Queen. It was like Arya saved them from the Night King and freed them from Cersei's tyranny, not her. Despite Tyrion's efforts to convince her otherwise, she knew Arya was more loved by the people than her and even Jon.

Daenerys still felt bitter and betrayed over Tyrion's request to have Arya take over the majority of interactions with the small folk from her. His reasons were valid. Daenerys was still receiving fierce backlash from some of her poorly received policies and many of the common folk still could not see she was nothing like Cersei. It needed to be done, but that didn't mean she had to be pleased with her own people fawning over some long face girl who never remembered her she was the wife of the King. 

And by the end of this day, everyone will love the girl more. Arya, not Daenerys, will provide an heir to the throne. Arya will give Jon the family he so desperately wants but would never admit to. And Arya will provide the people of Westeros a sense of security. Daenerys was not blind to the fact that her lack of providing an heir to the throne made her subjects nervous. The realm was still recovering from several wars and a war for succession of the throne had been almost guaranteed due to her being barren. A child, especially a son, would give peace of mind across the realm. 

“Your Grace?” 

Daenerys hadn’t even heard Missandei enter the room. She didn’t even notice how much time had passed since she sent her dearest friend away. 

“Any news?”

“Yes, Your Grace. You have an heir, a male heir. The Maester told the King the babe is healthy and hale. And so is the Queen Consort.”

“They are both well?”

“Yes, Your Grace.”

Daenerys felt her legs were about to give out from under her so she quickly took a seat. She took a deep breath and said quiet prayers to the Gods to thank them for their gift. 

“The King asked for your presence, he wanted you to see the child.”

“Yes, of course.”

Daenerys stood on shaking legs and made her way slowly to the girl’s room. There was no rush to get there like she had that very morning. She felt nervous about meeting the babe and knew it was absolutely absurd but couldn’t help it. For so long, this child was just an unfulfilled dream of hers but now he was here. And he unknowingly carried so much weight on his shoulders. Despite her anger, pain, and hurt over the situation, Daenerys knew deep down that she’d love this child no matter what. It did not matter that he was not born from her body, he has provided her the stability she currently lacked. And with stability, she’d finally get what she had desperately craved since she was a young child, a place to call home.

**Author's Note:**

> And for those who are asking about Inevitable, I do plan on updating it soon.


End file.
